robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Cassius
Team Cassius was a team from Stowmarket in Suffolk that entered the first three series of Robot Wars. The team originally entered Recyclopse in Series 1, reaching the Grand Final. Cassius was entered in Series 2, finishing as runner-up to Panic Attack, before being redesigned and entered in Series 3 as Cassius 2, one of the biggest surprises of Series 3 was when Cassius 2 due to a small driving mistake lost in the second round. The team was closely associated with Team Chaos, having worked together to create their initial robots (Robot the Bruce and Recyclopse). Rex Garrod also helped with Chaos 2, with Chaos 2's first ever battle being an informal roadside skirmish with the original Cassius, which Chaos 2 won 4 battles to 1. The team captain was Rex Garrod, who was joined by Simon West for all three series. Edward Bull was also part of the team for Series 2 and Mick Cutter moved from Team Chaos to join the team in Series 3. Notable Achievements *Cassius was nominated for both Best Design and Best Engineered Awards in Series 2, but lost both. *Cassius was also the first robot to successfully self-right, meaning that Rex Garrod is often credited with the invention of the srimech, despite the fact that George Francis's robot Chaos had previously attempted to self-right earlier in the series, but failed, and that US robots Biohazard and Vlad the Impaler had succeeded in doing so in the US Robot Wars before that. *Recyclopse also set the record for the fastest battle in the UK Series of Robot Wars, at 15 seconds. However, this was beaten later on in the First Wars by fellow Grand Finalist Cunning Plan, and the final record was set in the Seventh Wars. Rex Garrod Rex Garrod was a former children's television presenter who was captain of Team Cassius throughout its run on the show. He was well known for his cheery and sporting demeanour and always helped other roboteers to modify and repair their robots when problems arose. He was also reluctant to attack other robots once they had been immobilised, preferring instead of attack the house robots in an attempt to protect its opponent from being totally destroyed. Garrod's Protest Rex Garrod harboured an intense resentment for several of the Robot Wars rules, as he felt many were unnecessary whilst some other areas were grossly inattended. During Series 2, Rex was told off by one of the health and safety inspectors for a very mild incident. In his anger, Rex told the inspector that much worse things could occur because of their negligence in the areas of fail-safe devices. His protests landed on deaf ears. Not long afterwards, a robot was known to go "berserk" and a person was hospitalised as a result. Rex expected Mentorn to have learned their lesson, and turned up for Series 3 expectantly. However, another robot ran amok as it fell off a bench and charged forward. Immediately, Rex retired from Robot Wars after this in protest. Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Grand Final with Recyclopse *Series 2: Runner-up with Cassius *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 with Cassius 2 *Series 4-7: Did not enter Honours Category:Team Pages